The Cazoova Casserole
by Starpool2
Summary: Prussia makes a new dish, how will Germany react...? Challenge.


**This is for a challenge initiated by Zhad Archie on Writers Anonymous. You have to take at least one out of five words and make a story with it, I took two, here we go.**

"Vest! Vest! Vest!" Gilbert calls out, Germany looks up from his paperwork.

"Ja, vat is it bruder?" Prussia smiles sneakily.

"I made food!" He replies, Germany looks at him suspiciously.

"Really? Vat did jou make?" He asks.

"Cazoova Casserole!" Gilbert replies. "It's awesome, like me!"

"Cawhatza casserole!?" Ludwig frowns, not recalling a dish by that name. Prussia smiles.

"You know vhy it's as awesome as me?" Gilbert wiggles his eyebrows.

"Vhy?" Ludwig sighs.

"Because I made it myself!" Prussia exclaims, Ludwig instantly recoils.

"Jou know vat... I'm full right now so... uh... maybe later!"

"Aw, but zhen it von't be good any more!" Gilbert whines before brightening up. "Ah vell, I'll get Japan and Ita-chan to try it."

"Nein! I'll try it! I'll try it!" Germany responds hastily, not wanting to put Italy through that kind of torture... and Japan too, of course.

"Great!" Gilbert smiles, then the albino walks to the kitchen, Ludwig slowly following.

When he gets to the kitchen he finds a huge yellow casserole with bits of green... somethings.

Ludwig stares at it, and stares some more.

"Vell? Go on vest, try a piece!" Prussia looks at his brother expectantly. "It's awesome, I promise."

"How awesome?" Germany stalls. Prussia stares at him, and goes into advertisement mode.

"Why it's as awesome as yours truly! Made with green pepper, eggs, red pepper, onion, spinach, and of course, my secret ingredients that will leave your taste buds begging for more!" Prussia lifts up the casserole in a dramatic fashion. "If this thing was in a store, it would be the first thing sold out! If it was in a restaurant to! So go ahead, take your chance... and eat the Cazoova Casserole!"

The Prussian holds out a piece of the casserole and Ludwig carefully takes it. Germany stares at the food before taking a fork and taking a small bite...

Ludwig's eyes widen in shock.

"Zhis is... not bad." He admits, eating the rest of his piece, Prussia smiles proudly.

"Of course it's not bad, it's awesome, because Zhe Awesome Me made it." Prussia does a little dance.

"Right..." Germany responds, rolling his eyes. "And zhen some..."

Gilbert smiles.

"Ja, ja, vatever." Ludwig sighs.

"Now zhen, can I go back to my paperwork?" The German nation asks.

"Ja." Prussia replies, and Germany gets up and goes back to work, leaving Prussia sitting there with the food.

"Now... I'm going to make it even better!" So Gilbert takes his original recipe and adds more...

"Hm, cinnamon? Ja.

Apples? Nein.

Is that... America?" Gilbert gapes when he sees a certain American eating the German brother's food store. Alfred looks up.

"Oh, hey Gil!" He waves, Prussia stares.

And stares some more.

"Out." He points to the door. "Ve'll talk about Zhis later."

America shrugs.

"Kay dude." And takes the bag of chips he was eating out the door. After he's gone Prussia continues going through ingredients.

"I'll have to put something extra special in his Cazoova Casserole..." Gilbert mulls.

"Beer? Of course!

McDonald's!? Alfred!

Wine? Ita-chan has been here recently, hasn't he?

Pepper? Ja.

Honey? Ja.

Cheese? Ja.

Lettuce? Nein."

This continues for a while, Gilbert only rarely finding something he _doesn't_ want to add. The Prussian cooks another Cazoova Casserole and calls out his go to taste tester, Ludwig.

"Bruder!" The Prussian calls, he hears a _thump!_ from upstairs and snickers. "Jou okay, vest?"

A muffled, "Ja." is heard in response. Ludwig comes down the stairs as Gilbert shows him the newest casserole. Ludwig frowns.

"Didn't I already try zhis?" He asks...

Advertisement mode again.

"Why you may have tried zhe old version, but Zhis is zhe sparkling new one! The old reciep, completed with a few creamy tricks! If you try Zhis and jou aren't impressed zhen zhere is a problem!" Gilbert passes his brother a piece of the new Cazoova Casserole and Ludwig looks at it skeptically.

"Right..." He takes a fork and rips off the smallest piece...

"Ack!" Ludwig spits it onto the ground. "Vat did jou put in zhis... it's disgusting!"

Prussia looks hurt.

"Aw, me in bruder, jou don't mean zhat?" Ludwig sighs.

"Ja, zhis version is bad, zhe old one was much better, I'll go back to me in vork now." Germany gets up and heads upstair, leaving Prussia standing there. Gilbert blinks.

"Vell zhen... zhis vas a bust." He throws the casserole out and smiles. "I'll just have to make it up to him."

And the Prussian quickly gets to work.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Germany hears a lot of noise, as well as a timer going off.

"Vest!" He hears Prussia's muffled call. Germany sighs and starts walking the stairs.

"Not another casserole?" He sighs, Prussia replies quickly.

"Nope, not another casserole... something better!" Ludwig rolls his eyes.

"Really now vat did you...?" The German nation trails off in shock as his eyes rest on the table. Prussia had made Ludwig's favourite dish from when he was little, it was a creation mace by Prussia.

The Pruvia.

"Jou..." Ludwig gapes and Gilbert smiles.

"Care to take a break from jour vork?" He asks, and Ludwig nods.

"Ja... ja..." He sits down, and Gilbert serves them both a Pruvia.

The Pruvia is a strange combination only one like Gilbert or Ludwig would like, it had the same setup as banana split, with two wursts on the side like the banana, mash potatoes scooped out like ice cream, and barbecue sauce and gravy drizzled on top.

As both German brothers ate, they were reminded of times they had done this when Ludwig was young, when Prussia still existed as a nation.

And the Cazoova Casserole was forgotten.

 **You know, the Pruvia kind of does sound good, though I'd replace the wursts with different sausages XD. I think it's adorable.**


End file.
